¡Es sexo o nada!
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: La pobre matona de pelo rosa tendrá que tragarse su orgullo para hacer algo que odia: Exámenes Y que mejor motivación para afrontarlo que tener un buen rato de sexo con tu sempai Harumatsu y posible lemon Posible cameo de Gintoki
1. Chapter 1

Una pelirrosa estaba abrazando a una castaña la cual intentaba soltarse de ese abrazo, el lugar de los hechos era el cuarto de Harumi Taniguchi y su perpetradora era Matsuri Mizusawa. La razón del conflicto era muy simple aunque para la gyaru era motivo de grandes problemas ya que su novia constantemente y como siempre le pedía hasta de rodillas… SEXO

-¡Escúchame! ¡Dije que no, estúpida Matsuri!

-¿Pero por qué no?- La pelirrosa abrazaba aferrando su cabeza contra la cara de su gyaru la cual intentaba empujarla de manera infructuosa. La castaña lo logró luego de tanto esfuerzo mientras enfundó una mirada llena de enojo hacia la pobre sukeban la cual estaba arrodillada en señal de vergüenza

-Se supone que debes estar aquí para estudiar hoy, ¿Qué pasó con eso?-Suspiró- Honestamente...En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, se acercan los exámenes

La ojiverde miraba el calendario

-Hemos estado, um... Haciéndolo demasiado últimamente... Ahora no es el momento para eso. ¡Necesitamos enfocarnos en estudiar!

La ojiazul hizo un puchero de enojo mientras miraba el suelo como si no aceptara su derrota

-Di lo que quieras, pero la última vez fuiste tú quien realmente le gustó, Taniguchi sempai

La pobre gyaru disfrazada quedó sonrojada intentando refutar o desmentir lo dicho aunque debía admitirlo, ella tuvo un momento sexual ardiente con esa matona pelirrosa aunque no podía evitar ese maldito sonrojo

-¡Eso fue justo! Porque... Um ... ¡No pude evitarlo!

-¿Cuál es el problema? Podemos estudiar más tarde. Es bueno tener un descanso de vez en cuando

-Todo lo que haces es tomar descansos...

La pelirrosa acercó su mirada de manera algo seductora a la gyaru disfrazada la cual lidiaba con tal de evadir su cercanía

-Sempai- Usó una voz muy cantarina- Tu hermana amargada finalmente llega a casa tarde esta noche, ¿No?

La pelirrosa cuando se trataba de su hermana ladeaba su mirada, era evidente el temor como el respeto que le tenía, se calmó un poco y suspiró

-Bueno si, eso es verdad- No contaba que la sukeban hacía una escena bastante rara donde hacía el tierno donde le salían orejas de gato y una cola delgada y larga, eso se le hacía muy bonito y tierno como nunca pero trató de alejarse ya que posiblemente podría ser una especie de trampa para engatusarla o peor obtener su maldita noche de sexo hardcore

"¡No, no puedo! ¡Si esto sigue así voy a ser arrastrada como de costumbre!"

Sin pensar dos veces se levantó para encestarle un buen puñetazo en la cabeza de la sukeban al muy estilo Don Ramón y en menos de nada la menor hundió su rostro en el suelo. La gyaru emprendió una mirada intimidante hacia la pelirrosa la cual evidenciaba su terror al ver que su amada sempai era muy atemorizante y eso que nunca la visto así

-¡De todas formas!...- Suspiró y exclamó- Lo diré una sola vez…-En menos de nada tomó algo de aire y en menos de nada gritó como lo haría un buen Bakugou haciendo que se escuchara en la calle causando alborotos en algunos autos a la distancia

-¡Matsuri Mizusawa! ¡A partir de hoy no tendrás sexo hasta que los exámenes terminen!

\- Entonces eso significa que…- L a pobre sukeban temía lo peor

-¡Si no ganas esos exámenes no hay sexo!

Aquello fue su condena a muerte… Sexual, la pobre cayó en lamentos y gritos e incluso haciendo los más chistosos, rogaba hasta una segunda oportunidad pero Harumin quedaba en claro que no pondrían sus vidas académicas en juego ya que al igual que su estúpida novia era algo mala en cuanto los estudios, ya con Yuzu conformarían el Triple Baka Citrus.

Mientras en un apartamento algo lejos cierta pareja de recién casadas también tenían un problema similar y obviamente la que saldría lamentándose era la pretendiente

-¡Yuzu, tampoco voy a ayudarte esta vez! ¡EL sexo está PROHIBIDO hasta que obtengas una buena calificación de tu propio esfuerzo!

-¡NOOOO!- Otro grito que resonó en las calles causando un alboroto pero sumado a los lamentos de la sukeban causaban un apocalipsis auditivo en toda la urbe

(…)

Al día siguiente…

En los salones de primer año una joven peliazul con peinado de piña con un parche en su ojo derecho **(Imaginemos a Chrome de Katekyo)** estaba siendo testigo de cómo Matsuri leía una pila de libros e incluso cambió su apariencia, su cabello ahora era negro, usaba anteojos, usaba correctamente el uniforme de la escuela, aunque usaba medias pantalón y no traía puestos sus auriculares ni su celular… Era una Matsuri diferente

-De ninguna manera...

-¿Qué pasa Okita? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- La ahora pelinegra miraba con su típica cara de pocos a su compañera de curso, Okita Rin la cual estudió con ella el año anterior en la secundaria Mibu y ahora era lo era en la Academia Aihara

-Lo siento pero es la primera vez que Matsuri-dono está estudiando

La pobre "Nerd" estalló en temprana ira hacia su nakama la cual estaba alarmada aunque trataba de apaciguar la ira de su Dono

-¡Bien, discúlpeme por ser una maldita Nerd!

-Lo siento, Matsuri-dono- Se inclinó en señal de disculpa- Pero viéndola tan diferente, lamento si soy atrevida en lo que digo pero… ¡Esto no es lo que eres!

La pelinegra estalló en ira mientras regañó brevemente a su nakama y compañera en armas mientras tanto a una distancia estaba Harumin que tenía una sonrisa leve pero segura ya estaba impresionada y asombrada ya que el cambio de su novia no se veía venir aunque también se contentaba por el empeño que le daba con tal de ganar los exámenes.

En eso la antes mencionada Okita le preguntó haciendo que la gyaru cayera de las nubes

-Harumin-Sama, lamento mi incumbencia en lo pero, ¿Me puede explicar que le pasó a Matsuri-dono? Nunca la había visto tan motivada y aparte con ese nuevo look ¿Acaso usted le dijo algo a ella?

La castaña con una sonrisa torpe mintió a la pelipiña azul

-No Okita, en realidad no...

" **Pensé que esa diabla buena para nada se daría por vencida y vendría a llorar pero viéndola de esa manera me hace creer que realmente puede trabajar duro cuando se le necesita. Me siento un poco mal por lo de anoche aunque también me siento sola aunque…"**

Miró por última vez a su matona favorita, sobretodo esos ojos azules

" **Confío en ti, sé que lo lograrás pequeña idiota"**

10 días antes del examen…

La sukeban se encerró en su cuarto con tal de relajarse y estudiar en paz, por lo tanto, empleó la televisión para verse doramas históricos sobre todo acerca de los tiempos del shogunato hasta el fin de su respectiva era ya que habían rumores de que se comenzaba por historia. Más tarde tuvo que leerse libros y desarrollar ejercicios

7 días antes del examen…

La joven pelinegra estudió hasta tarde a lo cual su madre de manera humilde cariñosa arropó a su pequeña hija no sin antes dejarle una muestra de ecografía. Su padrastro pelinegro de ojos azules acarició el cabello de su ahora hija mientras tenía una sonrisa y conmovedora ya que en ellos rondaba una noticia que llenaba sus corazones

… Matsuri tendría un hermanito…

3 días antes del examen, la pelinegra se tomó un descanso pero prefirió no salir de casa, se abstuvo de ver televisión y de usar internet, sólo se limitó a escuchar música mientras veía las fotos de cuando Yuzu y ella eran niñas… De pronto lágrimas caían de sus ojos ya que no podía salir del asombro de que de ahora en adelante era una hermana mayor.

Finalmente llegó el tan ansiado día donde la joven matona dio todo en ese examen completando con éxito las materias, aunque no se esperaba que todos los exámenes fueron calificados y devueltos rápidamente por su nuevo maestro, Sakata Gintoki. Como se esperaba Yuzu se sacó un 8, Nene sacó 7 pero para Mei recibió un 1 por parte de Gintoki con eso de…

"Eres una emo sin personalidad ni carisma, hasta Homura o el Emo Vengador saben dar momentos mejor que una mocosa aburrida como tú"- Fueron las palabras del nuevo docente que irónicamente era amigo de su padre.

Yendo al tema, las dos jóvenes planeaban celebrar su victoria en su restaurante favorito aunque notaron que Okita iba con ellas cosa que preocupó a la gyaru rubia

-¡Oye Yuzu-sempai! Vamos a comer pastel después de esto- Exclamó Nene mientras saltaba de alegría aunque su sempai notaba algo raro ya que no estaban ni su hermanita y su mejor amiga.

-Okita-san, ¿Sabes a dónde fueron Harumin y Matsuri?

La pelipiña respondió con sinceridad e incluso manteniendo una distancia formal teniendo en cuenta que su sempai era una mujer casada

-Yuzu-sama, lamento decirle que Harumin-sama y Matsuri-dono simplemente salieron de aquí hace unos minutos pero me pidieron que iría en su lugar. No se preocupe, yo pago- Sonrió la joven pelipiña mientras la ojiverde se resignó aunque temía que su amiga estaría regañando a su hermanita, por ahora iría a festejar no sin antes jalar del brazo a la peliazul que estaba sonrojada mientras a una distancia cierta azabache mirada con incredulidad esa escena.

Su inconformidad aumentó cuando cierto docente de cabello plateado, un castaño de anteojos y una pelinaranja de peinado chino (La yorozuya gin-chan, damas y caballeros) se sumaron a la fiesta sobretodo Gintoki ya que había escuchado que servían el mejor Yogurt de fresa. La ojimorada prefirió apartarse e ir a casa ya que no le convenía ir de junta con ciertas personas. Más tarde le pediría explicaciones pero como siempre dice el buen Gintoki

"Para dejar de ser aburrida hay que hacer un buen tirón en la cama" **(Ustedes saben a qué me refiero)**


	2. Chapter 2

(…)

Esa misma noche en la casa de Harumin…

Ambas chicas estaban frente a frente aunque arrodilladas, la mayor miraba con seriedad los resultados del escrito y tal como lo temía… Estaba boquiabierta al ver que un notable 10 escrito en rojo aparte de un autógrafo del ahora docente Gintoki Sakata relucían en plena hoja, ¡Matsuri había alcanzado por primera vez una calificación alta!

-No lo creo...Realmente... Obtuviste una mejor calificación que el último examen...

La pelinegra puso una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y victoria por lo bajo alardeando su inteligencia y su logro… Ya tenía asegurada una noche de sexo y del bueno.

-¡Ha! Cuando me pongo seria, estos resultados son naturales para mí

La castaña le costaba admitirlo, volvió a ver de reojo y notó que en la sección de historia Matsuri se lució sobre todo las respuestas de una pregunta en las que se nombraba los diez capitanes de la Shinsengumi

Okita: El shota del grupo, se la pasaba tosiendo sangre a cada rato y se murió… ¿O es el sádico que sale con Kagura?

Nagakura: Obviamente el nerd del grupo… Supongo que era el gafas de la Yorozuya

Saito: El más badass, sobre todo el tipo de Rurouni Kenshin… Por cierto me cae bien y la Gatotsu es la verga de las vergas

Matsubara: Un idiota cualquiera

Takeda: El tipo que mató a los Oniwabanshu con una metralleta… Pobre Aoshi

Inoue: El tipo que hizo Slam Dunk

Tani: Otro idiota

Todo: El más bajito de todos, y hasta el más gay de todos… Ahora entiendo porque su pinta en Hakuoki me daba risa

Suzuki: La marca de las motos

Harada: Sanosuke de Rurouni Kenshin, nunca olvidaré su pelea contra Kenshin o cuando me daba risa con eso de que se sentó encima del carruaje o cuando Saito le decía "Cabeza de pollo"… Que viejos tiempos

PD: Prefiero mil veces al gorila Kondo, al tipo de la mayonesa, al sádico y al Saito de Samurai X… Los maricones de Hakuoki me la chupan

La castaña suspiró y más cuando recordaba las clases con Gintoki, el tipo era algo grosero pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer reír y hacer interesante la clase… Pareciera que algo en ese docente le recordaba a Matsuri como su altanería, cuando coqueteaba con el comandante Hijikata, cuando leía mangas o se ponía a tomar yogurt de fresa…

Suspiró y dijo con una mirada entre asombro y seriedad

-Me sorprende tus logros pero fue porque eres tan amiguis de Gin sensei , sin embargo…

-¡Vamos Sempai! Trabajé muy duro para ese examen, ¿Sabes?- La ojiazul le reclamó con uno de sus acostumbrados bufidos a lo cual para la joven gyaru le parecía tierno y más cuando tenía su cabello negro… Esos lentes y esa ropa la hacían verse más linda que nunca.

-Lo sé- Sonrió- Te estaba vigilando todo el tiempo y sabía que lo estabas dando todo

-¿Y…?

-Porque Okita me lo dijo, lo mismo que Gin sensei

La sukeban se paró para acercar sus manos teniendo las mejillas de su amada castaña, sus zafiros de azul profundo clavaban a los verdes oscuros de su gyaru favorita y más cuando su vista enfocaba a los labios escarlatas… Quizás le excitaba a simple vista aparte de que en verdad alguien con la apariencia de Harumin era digna de ser una Miss Universo pero amaba a esa chica y daría todo con tal de darle con ella una vida y la completa felicidad, la amaba con locura.

-Bien entonces... ¿Me recompensarías por mi arduo trabajo, por favor?

La castaña tomó la mano de su amada con tal de besarle la mano, la palabra de una dama hacia otra

-Como gustes mi princesa- Las dos jóvenes sin pensarlo comenzaron danzando sus labios aunque en esa parte como siempre Matsuri se robaba la acción sofocando con sus labios la respiración de su gyaru la cual colocaba sus manos en la cintura para quitarle el suéter, la misma se quitó su camisa y corbata dejando su sostén y sus gafas.

No obstante la pequeña matona le quitó sus prendas dejando ver su reluciente busto quizás Matsuri se embelesaba de su hermosura pero por ahora no quería apresurarse así que volvió a los labios de su diosa de Egipto como le decía. El calor inundaba el esbelto de la gyaru que se perdía en las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, olvidándose de la realidad y del tiempo. Ella lo deseaba y no quería terminara.

La sukeban sabía perfectamente lo que le provocaba a su amada gyaru así que decidió emprender su boca hacia el pronunciado busto comenzando con chupar suavemente el pezón del seno izquierdo mientras movía o pellizcaba el del seno derecho mientras la pobre gyaru se sofocaba en su placer y más cuando la menor usaba su lengua para saborear el botón rosa erecto.

Entre más pasión sentía la gyaru más se fundía en la lujuria y la pelirrosa no daba espera actuando de manera muy codiciosa. La ojiazul alzó la falda de su contraria a lo cual vio que usaba unas bragas cachetero de color rosa junto a un listón negro, de hecho una de las favoritas de la ojiverde.

En menos de nada la pelirrosa sonrió de manera atrevida mientras rozaba levemente sobre la zona humeda y a los pocos segundos hurgó dentro de la intimidad de su gyaru usando esos dos dedos. De hecho al ver la reacción de la gyaru al sentir dentro de su ser, ya con sólo verla era evidente que estaba completamente preparada para que su buen momento y esa noche llena de lujuria sucediera como si lo hubiese esperado.

Era increíble como la humedad de Harumin derretía los dedos de Matsuri mientras el néctar de la mayor inundaba y rodeaba a su alrededor a lo cual comenzaba a disfrutarlo, y si muy en el fondo la pobre gyaru quería disfrutarlo. Sin dudar la despojó de la prenda menor hasta contemplar lo mojado de su cueva aunque la mayor por vergüenza quería cubrirse, con esa mirada de pesar y arrepentimiento podía leer sus frases al estilo Joseph Joestar

"Su siguiente línea será "¡No mires idiota! o algo como estoy sudando y me siento sucia… O algo así…"

La castaña tuvo que resignarse con tal de abrir sus piernas para que su matona de ojos azules hiciera su trabajo usando una pequeña mordida y quizás unos buenos lametones pero no contaba que la aturdida gyaru le propinaba uno que otro buen golpe y entre más chichones le provocaba en su cabeza más le hacía el trabajo con su lengua para probar el néctar y la ambrosía de una diosa como lo era su Harumin.

La castaña enfadada le agarró sus cabellos mientras exigía que no hablara mientras estuviese probando ahí abajo, la menor respondió dando una mordida pero prefirió sorber la irrigada intimidad de su sempai y quizás hacer su parte dando sus estímulos sobre el clítoris. La pelirrosa dio en el clavo mientras introdujo su lengua dentro de la zona húmeda, comenzando a moverla de cualquier dirección e incluso el clásico meter y sacar.

La castaña emitía sus gemidos mientras agarraba más fuertes los cabellos de su demonio mientras imploraba que siguiera y otras palabras sin sentido. Los jadeos eran incesantes y todo por culpa de la lengua de la menor el cual ya podía dominar el hacer sentir a las mujeres a tan corta edad. La chica frotaba su lengua y boca contra la ya arrugada y húmeda entrada indicando que en muy poco tiempo alcanzaría el orgasmo.

La menor empleó lo más que pudo con su lengua hasta que al final la gyaru en medio de una respiración agitada alcanzara el clímax el cual como una crema blanca salió con tal de ser bebida por la menor como si saboreara la miel digna de una diosa. Después de un rato la menor miró con preocupación a su sempai la cual miraba al techo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con su brazo aunque también trataba de ganar la respiración

-Taniguchi sempai, ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Te sentiste bien?- Hubo un rato de silencio-Lo siento, fui demasiado lejos

La castaña decidió acostarse en el suelo mientras la sukeban se sentó a su lado mientras su pobre gyaru estaba con un bufido de enojo, quizás quería golpearla pero no podía se sentía satisfecha

-¡Estúpida Matsuri!- Suspiró y miró a su diabla favorita mientras ésta se rascó la nuca en señal de que lo sentía

-Sempai, lo siento. Me pasé y…

-No te disculpes, ese no es el problema- Miraba de reojo a la pelinegra la cual estaba con los senos al aire pero usaba pantimedias y en las cuales miraba que usaba una panty pero algo atrevida con el Kanji Oni (Que significa demonio)

-De hecho quiero que la otra ronda lo hagamos juntas

La matona aceptó la propuesta de su gyaru de ojos verdes mientras tomaba sus mejillas, imitando a un gato frotó su nariz con el de su amada y unieron sus labios por un breve momento, se apartó para quitarse los interiores

-No te preocupes, ya estamos iguales... Lo siento, Harumin

La gyaru imploró con una carita kawaii

-¡Oye pequeño demonio! Dame más besos

Y después de eso siguieron con otra ronda y otra y otra… Sin saber que perdieron la noción del tiempo… Finalmente ambas estaban acostadas aunque se cambiaron a último momento, Matsuri estaba acostada como el macho caliente mirando hacia arriba mientras ponía sus brazos para acomodar su cabeza en el futón mientras mantenía una chupeta en su boca. Harumin posaba su cabeza en el pecho de su matona favorita y en verdad se sentía cómoda ahí.

La ojiazul miró la hora, eran casi las once de la noche

-Rayos, se ha hecho tarde. Sempai, ¿Puedo pasar la noche?

-Jeje, está bien. Sólo seremos nosotras dos esta noche...- Se arrimó un poco para ver el rostro de su diabla- ¿Tal vez deberías llamar a tus padres?

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Dejé que mi mamá supiera que me quedaría antes de irme y dejé una mis cosas aquí también

-Eso explica porque tus audífonos están en la mesa, tu intención era quedarte desde el principio...

-¡Y qué! Esta es mi recompensa, ¿Verdad? ¡Mi recompensa!- La joven sukeban abrazaba con ternura a lo chica la cual por lo bajo aunque le hacía lindo el hecho de que su novia actuara como una niña. Después de unos segundos la sukeban se paró para sacar su chaqueta azul oscura y una pantaloneta blanca y sus audifonos. Miraba unas pistas mientras decía

-Bueno sempai para no ser una acosadora trataré de contenerme por unas dos semanas, ya sabes necesito recargarme ya que en estos se hará en Tokio esa cosa del Love Live

-Sí, cierto… Debemos apoyar con Yuzuchi a Muse, ¿Y tú?

-De hecho trabajaré en el evento…

-Conociéndote tratarás de vender drogas, ¿Cierto?- De hecho Matsuri vendía en ese tipos de eventos la LCD y quizás sustancias de calidad o consumibles para la gente de estrato alto, la chica ganaba bien. La gyaru como siempre dejaba pasar por alto las facetas de su novia

-Espero que estés lista, Sempai

La castaña hizo un puchero de sonrisa

-¿Y eso significa qué...? Oh sí, Matsuri. Lo olvidaba, también puse más esfuerzo en este examen. gracias a eso, lo hice mejor que la última vez- De hecho Harumin miraba el móvil de la menor ya que esa mañana había dejado su celular en casa la matona le prestó el suyo. El aparato le fue de ayuda ya que consultaba algunas preguntas que se le hacían muy difíciles y al igual que su amiga logró un 8 por parte del maestro Gintoki aunque le añadió una nota

"Espero que no duermas hasta tarde con Matsy"

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! Asi que... –La pelinegra leía el pensamiento de su gyaru la cual se levantó mientras su cuello era rodeado por unos finos y delgados brazos. De hecho Matsuri le agradaba estar abajo quizás era posesiva pero le encantaba ser poseída

-Entonces, tengo derecho a una recompensa, ¿Correcto?- Ambas se contentaron sobretodo Matsuri la cual sonrió como una niña pequeña. La castaña miró con ternura a su diabla favorita

-Y otra cosa

-¿Cuál mi sempai?

-Gracias a Gin sensei mejoré en cuatro materias y no solo una como tú

-¿Cuatro materias?- La pelirrosa de pronto se le ocurrió fingir ser una cobarde, ladeando la mirada junto a una mirada de miedo pero muy fingida

-Acabo de recordar que mi madre me pidió que hiciera algo súper importante, ¡Así que tengo que volver a casa!- La matona se disponía a voltearse aunque la gyaru trató de reclamar… De hecho tragó el anzuelo

-Pero dijiste que ya le hiciste saber que te estabas quedando

La pelirrosa cumpliendo muy bien con su papel imploró

-Sempai, perdóname- Cerró los ojos con tal de esperar los brazos de su gyaru pero luego de unos segundos sintió como algo caliente rodeaba su cintura mientras un pequeño beso en su nuca y en su hombro. La pelinegra unió sus manos contra los de su gyaru sintiéndose especial en junta con un calor que inundaba su corazón.

Y fue así como nuestra pareja dispareja favorita tuvo una noche larga y ardiente


End file.
